


It's a dance off

by inspectorwired



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Gender-Neutral Frisk, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorwired/pseuds/inspectorwired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there such a thing as fifth and sixth wheeling?</p><p>aka Frisk and Sans being curious lil shits and following Papyrus and his boyfriend on a double date they're having. Undyne's not romantic At All cause she's tough and eats bricks, Alphys hates crowds, Mettaton is being Mettaton and Sans doesn't dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a dance off

  
  
The two of them end up here, having turned left and behind the traffic lights - end up a mile away, of course, in front of  double door, just past two scary-looking security guards. A few times, they tried logically explaining how exactly does this happen, but eventually stopped.  
  
Frisk can feel the mood changing almost instantly, as soon as they get further inside.  
  
The loud beat of the music hits their chest rhythmically in a strange, comfortable way. The people and monsters around them in a crowd, dressed as little as possible, make the air damp and warm and a little harder to breathe than the one outside. A mix of smells of perfume and alcohol floats around them in an invisible cloud.  
  
Frisk looks around the place, never have seen something quite like this. They've never been at a club before.  
  
"so", they look sideways at Sans, still holding on to the blue fabric of his hoodie that stands out a lot in here, "kid, whaddaya think?"  
  
Frisk shrugs. Then looks slightly up at him and makes an O-K with their fingers.  
  
"'Sokay" that they try saying, gets lost in the noise of the dubstep remix of some pop song that makes them think of color pink. Even though, somehow, Sans appears to have heard it. His grin gets wider.  
  
"so. wanna go see how my brother's doing?"  
  
They smile. Then reach out to hold his hand; Sans doesn't look comfortable with this.  
  
"Crowd.", they explain simply, as a response for his facial expression that could only be described as eyebrows raised, if Sans had those.  
  
"...yeah, you're right, buddy. 's easier this way."  
  
They make their way through the dancing, waving crowd with colorful fluorescent sticks in their hands and paws, cheering for the DJ -Wait, is that Blooky? - but they are too short and can't actually count on Sans to see above the heads, so they can't exactly be sure.  
  
Everyone is moving their bodies around and jumping to the beat, laughing if their drinks accidentally spill over the tables, covered with fake snowflakes and glitter glue.  
  
A strange, tingly feeling settles in their stomach.  
  
Frisk really, really wants to dance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go, darling~", he prompts, holding his boyfriend around the waist, but still doesn't get tired of making stops to flash his smile at every surface polished enough to be used as a mirror.  
  
"BUT ALPHYS AND UNDYNE DISAPPEARED SOMEWHERE TOGETHER SOMEHOW, IT SEEMS!"  
  
"Oh nonsense, they're just having a little fun." Mettaton is pretty sure he saw a flushed Alphys tug at Undyne's hand towards the female restroom, locking the door behind the two of them. Undyne didn't seem to protest much.  
  
Papyrus is wearing his best Cool Dude Rave Shirt, and can admit he looks pretty dashing - more so than usual. Mettaton's outfit is also completely fabulous, as always, and might be a little too skimpy but who cares; it's to be expected at a place like this.  
  
Mettaton seems ecstatic to finally show Papyrus one of his favorite clubs - he even managed to convince Alphys to come with her girlfriend instead of staying in again and watching anime, even if they don't really seem like they're having a great time. Ah, well, they'll learn to love it.  
  
Mettaton is enjoying himself.  
  
"Come on darling, you know you like this beat", he spins around Papyrus, sort of a free style hopping in rhythm with lots of raising legs and swinging his hips. Paparazzi all around the podium don't take their eyes off him for a second.  
  
He flips his hair, still covering his eye, turns around again and, oh wow, do robots ever get out of breath? Papyrus wonders, because he knows that skeletons do sometimes, as he sometimes is while watching the celebrity.  
  
Mettaton offers his hand.  
  
"OH, WOWIE! DANCING! I CAN POSITIVELY SAY THAT I, PAPYRUS... AM MAYBE NOT AS MUCH OF A DANCE MASTER AS THE ONES WHO ARE DANCE MASTERER THAN ME", Papyrus admits, looking to the side.  
  
"Nonsense, beautiful", and he grabs him by his hand; spins around, bows to the audience - at that very moment, for him, a pretty much nonexistent one, except for the wide-eyesocketed boy with a grin plastered on his face - _oh honey oh baby_  
  
Absolutely right, he was never exactly good at things like these. Who cares though?  
  
"NYEH HEH HEH" Papyrus laughs and waves his hands around to the sugary tune of the remixed pop song playing, not even noticing the expression Mettaton's good looking metal features get, like he is trying not to be so literate with figuratively blushing.  
  
(How did he even get to fall in love with such a dork? Him, so beautiful and elegant; oh well)  
  
Kissing him would be so nice, Mettaton thinks, but then again the paparazzi would go crazy, oh yes, and he'd never do such a thing to his lovely boyfriend and all the beauties dancing around them. But he almost misses being alone with him and not surrounded by admirers - almost craves it, the static in the back of his mind and the sound of clanking metal and rustle of their costumes when they touch, like sugary treats...  
  
Papyrus is now excited, singing out loud and very off-key, he spins his boyfriend around the dancefloor and dips him with a grin.  
  
Surrounded by loud pop music and Mettatons perfume, in the middle of the dip, he can see every perfect eyelash stuck to the metal, close to his face he can see the star's wide smile, every bit of it directed only at him at that very moment...  
  
OH BOY. WOWIE  
  
  


  
  
They finally spot the two of them somewhere near the center of the room, but Alphys and Undyne are there too, for some reason. (Double date?, Frisk wonders without words that would probably get lost in the noise here, this time maybe for real. That's nice though) But the girls quickly separate from them again, when Alphys, red in the face, comes back from the bathroom and takes Undyne by the hand, going in there for a second time.  
  
Poor girl.  
  
"heh, i took alphys as more shy than she really is. welp"  
  
They can't hear anything other than the music, but it's obvious what's happening in there. Frisk isn't sure how to respond. Maybe it's the best that they pretend they don't know anything about the topic. Is that what Sans wants to think?  
  
Frisk does this all of the time, giving people the response they seem to want to get. It seems easier, they guess.  
  
The glass bathroom door, with a picture of a strange creature with tentacles on it (Is it the sign for a female one? Does it even matter? People and monsters seem to go in each one as they please) is completely fogged by breath.  
  
"aw come on kid, don't give me that look. you know what's going on here, don't ya?"  
  
Frisk laughs. How does he _know_ things like this?  
  
"gotcha."

"..."

"have to admit though. you don't have to pretend you don't know stuff bout things like _discos_ it's fine." He is the worst adult role model ever and they love it.  
  
Maybe he'll want to dance with them? It's Sans, but then again, he loves to humor the kid. Frisk wonders. They really like to move their body around and can stand only so much of standing still in the middle of a moving crowd.  
  
They wiggle their hips to the beat and flash him a smile.  
  
Sans turns his head and pretends to not notice, appearing to be extremely interested in the colorful, blinking lights hanging from the ceiling.  
  
They try again and make an inviting motion with their index finger. Sans is now completely turned away and downing a bottle of ...something, which he either smuggled in or got from somewhere inside the club while they weren't watching.

Frisk pouts.  
  
"Wanna dance?", they resort to asking as loud as they can, getting close to where his ear would be. Sans looks at them, lowering the now empty bottle on the floor beside them.  
  
"nope."  
  
A monster with something resembling a disco ball for a head crouches for a moment to lift the bottle and place it on their table. A blonde guy takes the bottle from them and spins it, the gang around the table cheering as the bottle's movements get slower.  
  
"Come on!" Frisk takes his bony hands in theirs and swings them around a little bit.  
  
"nope."  
  
On the table next to them, they can see the disco ball monster and a blonde guy kissing.  
  
Determined, they grip Sans's hand more firmly in their own and grab him by the waist. As he still stands there, not looking amused, they try swaying left and right, flash him another smile and wink for the people and monsters around them who started cheering. They're lucky skeletons are so light, not even skin on bones.  
  
"whoa easy there, buddy. respect my _bone_ daries"  
  
They spin him around again; the crowd loves it. Sans doesn't seem to.  
  
At that moment he stops trying to resist, his grin a little wider,  
  
"oh its on"  


 

  
  
  
Undyne loves the way her girlfriend smells, like soap and machine oil and strawberry marshmallows. It's soft and almost impossible to notice, unless she gets really close, like when they kiss.  
  
When they do, she can sense everything up close and it feels so nice. Undyne would probably only see nothing but freckles and clouded glasses and Alphys's pretty blushing face, if she opened her eye. Sometimes she does, and her face gets probably just as flushed, her head spinning a bit from the butterflies she gets in her stomach and-  
  
nO I mean.  
She's too tough to be thinking about mushy stuff like that!   
  
What happened is, she just went to the bathroom with her girlfriend for some smoochies, hell yeah! She's also succeeded in being an awesome wingman for one of her besties, of course; Alphys said she noticed Papyrus dancing with Mettaton on their way in here. She's so hardcore.  
  
Alphys, on the other hand, is lost in an anime heaven of sorts; she sneaked behind the DJ podium on her other trip to the restroom a few minutes before, to give Napstablook one of her favorite anime soundtracks, begging him to play any of the songs on the CD, ("Y-you can.. make a remix, right? Or.. something")  
  
Which means that, even though she's out in the town, she is at the moment nowhere near the crowd, and kissing her girlfriend with a dubstep remix of one of her favorite anime songs playing in the background. She feels really lucky.  
  
She usually shuts her eyes tight, practically feeling the blush rise up on her cheeks; her glasses must have gotten completely foggy by now. It's Undyne's fault this happens, when she's so beautiful and her scales are so nice to the touch and she has such a pretty eye and - oh no, thinking about eyes makes her remember something; oh no oh no did she accidentally forgot one of her anime figurines outside the room before they left? She mustn't panic, Alphys thinks, but then again, the pretty Candy-chan couldn't possibly be that lonely because-  
  
A loud knock can be heard from the other side of the door.  
  
"Ignore it", Undyne growls quietly, not in the mood for things such as this one.  
  
_Knock knock._  
  
Alphys is distracted from her distraction by her girlfriend's voice, then the flutters in her stomach that follow. Does the figurine really matter? She'll be fine, and besides, this is too nice to be thinking about things like-  
  
_Knock knock._  
  
"Who's there?", she asks on impulse, then gives herself a mental slap for saying that. It's a public toilet, stupid!  
  
"Reaallyy, I'm not making jokes, geez! You're taking so looong in there..."  
  
"Yeah, we are! Ya have any problems, huh punk?!" Undyne makes her hand into a fist. Alphys waves her hands in front of her.  
  
"No, stop! I mean! We should just...let them"  
  
Undyne shrugs, calming down, and unlocks the door. A very scared-looking bunny with spinning eyes flinches when she looks at her menacingly.  
  
When they get out, the crowd seems to be cleared up. Alphys contemplates thanking God-senpai (or someone), as she really really isn't comfortable being in crowds, but then notices that they're not gone - they just moved a bit further away on the dancefloor.  
  
Almost everyone is now a part of a formed circle, two couples having a dance off of sorts in the middle of it.  
  
One of the couples is covered with sparkles head to toe, pirouetting to the quick beats, more or less in sync. They're waltzing around and dipping each other, but then stopping every few seconds to take turns to flip their hair and blow kisses at the audience. Papyrus doesn't even have hair, or lips for that matter, but doesn't seem to mind that little detail. Both he and Mettaton seem ecstatic to be getting the attention.  
  
The other couple is a mess, but an endearing one still. Both are dressed in worn hoodies and T-shirts with strange stains on them, completely out of place for a club like this, and they appear to be break dancing, completely out of sync, jumping around and all over tables (no, wait, Sans isn't exactly moving; he's just kinda... ????? Alphys tries not to think too hard about it)  
  
Frisk, for some reason, has found a rose, God knows where, and is holding it between their teeth. They're waving their hands around and wiggling their hips, enjoying themselves without a care in the world, as if they're a toddler hopping on the carpet, being filmed by nosy relatives. They are still trying to catch Sans's hand in their own, swinging around with him all over furniture.  
  
After they're finished, Mettaton lays on the table and poses there for a few seconds, feeding himself cherries from someone's cocktail. When he gets up, he tries to help Papyrus to somehow shoo the annoying dog that showed up in the meantime, chasing him around the danceroom.  
  
Sans is all over the place, but eventually falls asleep in between teleporting and ends up behind the counter, occasionally hitting a barmen with Z's written in Aster.  
  
The crowd loves every bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...If you're wondering, Sans is moving like at the end of this video:
> 
> __  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRSsz1JWiaE>  
> 


End file.
